


Buttons

by ncitykillsme



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, i feel like i should say hyuck opens marks shirt, iTS NOT SMUT pls dont come for my neck, im super late i know BUT I WAS SCARED TO UPLOAD, it gets a little steamy but theyre babie, markhyuck, this was inspired by reg-irreg office teasers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncitykillsme/pseuds/ncitykillsme
Summary: “I want a warm bath and chicken and a massage and cuddles...lots and lots of cuddles.”“Anything for my baby.”





	Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this ages ago but i kept editing and changing stuff haha  
> its just markhyuck making out tbh

It had been a long  _ long _ day at work. Mark was only an assistant but he’d had meetings upon meetings. He was happy though, his supervisor, Doyoung, was finally letting him in on the big stuff, the deals that actually mattered. Not the little things that he used to take care off. He should be happy, he was happy. But that meant that his previous workload was just pushed till the end of the week, he knew he’d get it done. When however? He had no fucking idea. 

Which is how he found himself alone in the office at 10pm on a Friday night. Everyone had left at around 8, all out drinking or meeting their partners and whatnot. Sometimes Mark wished he had that, someone waiting for him at home. But how could he when-

“Canada.” A voice called out to him from behind -- it was high pitched and a tad husky, he’d recognise that voice anywhere. Still, Mark didn’t really process it at first, he needed around 100 more photocopies and he didn’t really want to be here past midnight. Not that it really mattered especially when  _ he  _ was here.

“Go away. I need to finish.” Mark pressed a button but froze the instant he felt a hand sneak into the back pocket of his pants.

“Or what?”

“ _ Hyuck _ ….I want to go home.” Mark tried to focus on the machine in front of him. He took in a long shaky breath, ignoring Donghyuck’s own breath, hot and sticky on the back of his neck.

“Why? It’ just us you know.” Hyuck’s hands roamed Mark’s waist and began massaging his hip bones.

“ _ Stop _ .” Mark whined before pressing himself into Hyuck. The younger boy chuckled.

“I missed you.” Hyuck grabbed Mark’s waist and whipped him around so that they were facing each other, noses bumping. “You’ve been so busy lately.” Hyuck placed a kiss right under Mark’s chin before leaving a trail to the base of his neck. “I barely see you in the cleaning closet anymore.”

_ The cleaning closet _ .

 

It was odd, them stealing moments in the closet between their busy days. Especially odd since they lived in the same building. But Mark had a thing for work and Hyuck had a thing for risk factors. 

In fact Jaehyun, his direct supervisor, had caught them once and offered to give them protection to which Mark choked and Hyuck simply chuckled before taking what Mark’s colleague offered them while saying ‘we won’t be needing these for a long while but thank you.’ The younger boy had run back to his cubicle leaving a flustered Mark to explain to a confused Jaehyun about he and Hyuck’s little pact to wait until one of them got promoted and moved in together. 

It was kind of innocent if you thought about the fact that they had been friends all their lives and dating for at least as good quarter of them. But neither of them were in a hurry, not really anyway. Sure there were times when they got really drunk and almost went a little too far until one of them would freeze and they’d end up snuggling for the rest of the night.

Mark didn’t mind it. Sometimes his good friend, Lucas, liked to tease him. But he wasn’t really in a hurry. He always felt like the world was passing by him in the blink of an eye, like he was on a freight train that had no end or brakes. Yet, when Hyuck kissed him, he felt like he could breathe. Hyuck made it feel like everything around him slowed down, froze even. He liked that,  _ needed  _ that. And as long as he had that, he didn’t mind waiting for Hyuck to be ready, and himself for that matter, even if his boyfriend was a massive tease.

He didn’t mind, not one bit. Plus, he’d already decided when they were ten that he was going to marry this sunkissed demon. The Summer Boys, their parents had called them. Inseparable, destined for each other or what not. Mark always thought it was a simple joke, wistful thinking from their mothers’ end, but now he couldn’t really imagine being with anyone else.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Hyuck held onto Mark’s waist and nuzzled his nose into Mark’s neck. 

Mark bit his lip for a second, debating whether or not to get sappy or let Hyuck continue with whatever he had in mind.

He decided for the latter and changed the subject.

“You were waiting for me?” He shuddered when he felt Hyuck’s fingers slip into the band of his pants and pull out his shirt.

Mark bit his cheek, trying not to whimper when Hyuck traced his tongue along his jaw and nibbled at his earlobe.

“Everyday at seven just like clockwork.” Hyuck pressed his hips against Mark’s and marvelled as the older boy’s knees buckled. “Up.” Hyuck helped hoist Mark onto the photocopier.

There was something about the way Hyuck’s eyes were half lidded, filled with  _ desire  _ that made all of Mark’s insides turn to jelly. He didn’t miss the smirk that flitted across Hyuck’s lips.

_ God. He was such a tease. _

 

Mark didn’t get a single word of warning when Hyuck pressed -- or, for a better word, smashed -- their lips together. He couldn’t keep the surprise out of his voice, squeaking when he felt Hyuck’s hands card through his hair, tugging and pulling in every direction.

Hyuck was rough, a lot rougher than Mark expected. At first, it was the way he nipped at Mark’s neck, drawing out the most unrecognizable sounds from the back of Mark’s throat. Then it was the way he traced his tongue along Mark’s lips, prying them open only to have Hyuck drag his tongue into every nook and cranny of Mark’s mouth, as if he was kissing him for the first time all over again.

There was this desperate fever in the way Hyuck kissed him. Like Hyuck was trying to rediscover every part of Mark, touch every inch of exposed skin. Like he was trying to make up for lost time in the past few weeks Mark had missed their make out sessions.

It didn’t stop when he tugged on Mark’s lip before shoving his back against the wall. Mark hissed as he felt Hyuck’s teeth graze the skin beneath his collarbones.

“Hyuck.” Mark gasped. “There are cameras.” He wasn’t even sure he got the words out which Hyuck pressing his thumbs into his hips, nails digging into his skin.

“Already disabled them.” Hyuck brought his face to Mark’s lips for a quick peck before kissing down his neck again.

Mark looked down at Hyuck, his hair a mess from Mark’s fingers -- which were still curled into his golden locks -- and his teeth on his shirt. Wait-

“Hyuck-” Mark shut up when Hyuck’s hand twined around Mark’s neck, pressing his fingers into those two pressure points _. _ He could barely groan out a ‘ _ fuck’ _ as he watched Hyuck’s teeth latch onto the middle button of his shirt and rip it open.

Hyuck’s mouth left a fiery trail of wet kisses down Mark’s torso. The sound that escaped his lips was halfway between a groan and a strangled cry because Hyuck’s fingers tightened around his throat as his tongue traced back up to his neck.

 

“Shh.” Hyuck cupped Mark’s face and slipped his index finger into Mark’s mouth.

He felt the raven haired boy’s tongue swirl around it.  _ That’s hot.  _ Hyuck made a mental note to do this again.

Hyuck watched as Mark winced when the younger boy pressed his thumbs into Mark’s thighs, massaging rough circles into his skin. They would leave little bruises, he was sure of it.

“Kiss me.” Mark’s words came out as a gurgle and Hyuck took the finger out of his mouth.

Hyuck hummed in response and pulled away to admire Mark. His face was flushed redder than all the times they'd made out in the janitor’s closet. Hyuck could see beads of sweat line his forehead. It was hot in here, they’d turned off the air conditioning for the night and both the boys had slipped out of their blazers. And then there was Mark’s exposed torso, littered with little marks of all shades ranging between red, pink and purple.

“Cute.” Hyuck watched as Mark looked at anything but him. Chuckling, he grabbed Mark’s waist and pulled them together with such force that when their hips met Mark crumbled in his arms -- if he was being honest, it took a lot of self control not to push Mark against the wall and crawl into his lap.

 

They were kissing again with the same feverish desperation from before. Except this time Mark was biting his lips and pulling his hair. Mark’s legs wrapped around Hyuck’s waist to bring them closer and closer till there was not even a smidge of air left between them.

Mark was making those little sounds again, small gasps that were laced with the hint of a moan. And Hyuck dragged his nails up and across Mark’s back, making the sounds louder and deeper. Their tongues were pressed against together, just like them. They were a tangled mess of sweat and limbs.

Hyuck didn’t know how long they went on for, he was too lost in the little whines that Mark purred out everytime he tugged on the older boy’s lips. Too lost in the way Mark’s fingers would tighten in his hair when Hyuck would dig his nails into Mark’s skin.

 

“Canada.” Hyuck traced his thumb across Mark’s bottom lip, it was puffy, pink, swollen and almost bleeding. Mark’s hair was a tasseled mess and he was breathing as if he’d just run across the country and back. “Let’s go home.”  

Mark’s eyes were still closed as he nodded his head. The younger boy had  _ no idea _ how much he affected Mark. He could literally just graze his hand across Mark’s thigh and Mark probably cry then and there.

“I’ll give you a bath yeah? And order that chicken you like.” Hyuck closed Mark’s shirt and attempted buttoning it back up. “Fuck I think I broke some.”

Mark just lulled his head and hid his face into Hyuck’s neck. “It was hot though.”

“I’m not carrying you to the car Canada.” Hyuck chuckled as Mark leaned forward and fell off the photocopier. Hyuck held him up of course.

“Mhmm.” Mark pressed himself into Hyuck’s side. “It’s the least you could do after what you did to my back.”

“You haven’t even seen it.” Hyuck mumbled but held onto Mark’s hips, massaging them gently.

Mark’s eyes snapped open to look at Hyuck incredulously. “I don’t need to.” Mark wrapped his arms around Hyuck’s torso. “I want a warm bath and chicken  _ and  _ a massage  _ and  _ cuddles. Lots and lots of cuddles.” Mark rambled and Hyuck kissed his temple.

“Of course babe.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

Mark collapsed into his chair and rubbed his eyes. He thought he’d escaped after last night but Hyuck had dragged him into the closet this morning for ten quick minutes before Mark could get to his desk. Jaehyun quirked an eyebrow at him from over the divider, Mark looked away. He must have looked odd, wearing a turtleneck in summer. He was about to dive into his work when he heard Doyoung from behind him, right where the photocopiers were. 

“What the fuck is this?” Doyoung held a little circular piece of plastic to the light and Mark’s face flushed the most vibrant shade of red. “Is this a fucking button?”

Mark shoved his water bottle in his mouth in an attempt to hide his shame when he noticed Hyuck wink at him from across the room. He was lucky he wasn’t facing the keyboard when he spluttered a mouthful of water everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> i hOPE U LIKED IT AAAAHHH i havent uploaded shit in a while BUT i have more markhyuck coming (insert cute big eyed emoji)  
> follow me on twt if yall want me rambling about nct bc i have no life uwu @/petnct


End file.
